deel van een wereld
by elphaba1232
Summary: over de elf nakoma die meer wilt weten over haar ras en zichzelf zoekt in de elfenwereld


Deel van een wereld.

(hoofdstuk 1)

_de strijd was voorlopig gewonnen. De krijgers van minas-thirith reden uitgeput op hun paard naar huis. Vele van hen hadden het niet gehaald en andere waren erg gewond. De grijze lucht overviel het landschap en regen viel neer. Er was een grote spanning aanwezig bij de mannen. Blij en opgelucht waren ze, maar ook bang voor een volgende dag dat ze terug ten strijde zouden moeten gaan. De spettende regen op de grond onderbrak de stilte, tot plots, een schaduw verscheen ! de paarden werden onrustig wanneer ze de schaduw in de struiken opmerkte. De leider hield halt toen hij het geluid waarnam. Hij liet zijn leger halt houden en beval een van zijn mannen te gaan kijken. Een struis gebouwde krijger steeg af zijn paard en trok zijn zwaard. Heel stil begaf hij zich in de struiken, oplettend voor gevaar dat elk moment kon aanvallen. 'gamling !': riep de struise man. Gamling, de leider van het leger steeg af zijn paard, bij het horen van zijn naam. Hij naderde de krijger, die gehurkt zat bij een plas. 'wat heb je daar?': vroeg gamling met zware stem. De krijger draaide zich om en nu pas zag de leider waarom hij geroepen werd, een jong elfje. 'wat doen we met haar?': vroeg de man die de elf opnam in zijn forse armen. Gamling bekeek de elf en even leek het of hij medelijden had met het wezentje. De roodgekleurde kledij die de elf droeg en de wond op haar zij die bevuild was met modder en zand waren geen prettig zicht._

_De elf ademde zwaar en zag er heel zwak uit. 'gamling?': onderbrak de trouwe krijger. Uit zijn gedachten genomen antwoordde de leider.: 'we nemen haar mee.' _

_Gamling en de struise man kwamen terug aan bij hun leger._

_Vele van de krijgers toonde een verbazing op hun gezicht toen ze de gewonde elf zagen. De leider steeg op zijn paard en nam de elf over van de struise man. Hij zette de elf voor hem in het zadel en beval zijn leger verder te gaan naar waar ze al zo lang op wachten: minas-thirith._

_in de koningshal. Denethor, een mager man met lang gewaad aan en koning van minas-thirith, bekeek zijn 2 zonen, faramir & boromir die met elkaar speelden. Boromir de oudste zoon, was stevig gebouwd en had grote bruine ogen,geërfd van zijn vader. Zijn karakter zou niet veel verschillen maar toch zag je hem hier en daar een goede invloed uitstralen. Faramir daarentegen was kleiner en tenger dan zijn oudere broer. Zijn donkere ogen gaven je een warm gevoel. De deuren van de konigshal werden geopend. Gamling, de leider van het minas leger kwam naar voren en boog voor de koning. 'mijn heer, dit elfje heeft hulp nodig.': zei de leider uitgeput van zijn lange tocht. Nadat het woord 'elf' was uitgesproken keken vele aanwezigen in stilte toe naar de koning. Het was dan ook algemeen bekend dat mensen en elfen niet met elkaar konden optrekken wegens de verschillen tussen het eeuwige leven en de kracht van overheersing. De koning keek rond in de zaal waar de stilte iedereen overtrof. Net toen hij zijn uitspraak wou brengen verscheen er een vrouw in de koningshal. Ze naderde gamling die de elf in zijn armen had. 'kom maar mee.': zei ze met zachte stem. De leider & faramir, die wel interesse had naar dat mysterieuze wezentje volgde. De lange smalle vrouw leidde gamling naar een aparte kamer waar slechts een oud bed, een kastje en wat oude rommel lag. Nadat de man het elfje op het bed had gelegd & faramir zich naar het voeteneind van het bed begaf, opende de vrouw het vestje van de elf._

_Nu pas kon ze de wond goed bestuderen. Wie of wat de wond had veroorzaakt wist ze niet maar een litteken zou het blijven. ze nam een doek en wat water en depte deze op de wond. Het bewusteloze elfje kreeg de verzorging die ze nodig had. De ademhaling was na een paar minuten al vele beter. De vrouw sprak een soort spreuk uit om het elfje zacht te laten ontwaken. 'kom we laten haar alleen, als ze ontwaakt is komen we wel.': maakte de vrouw duidelijk. Ze nam de roodgekleurde doek en de kom met water vast en verliet, na een laatste blik op het elfje te hebben geworpen, de kamer met gamling._

_De jonge prins, die nog steeds vol bewondering stond te kijken, en bovendien alleen was achtergebleven in de kamer, nam zijn kans om de elf wat beter te bekijken. Hij naderde de elf tot op schouderhoogte en bekeek haar van kop tot teen. Zijn duistere ogen gleden langs haar lichaam tot hem plots iet op viel. De rechterhand van de elf was gesloten, wat faramirs aandacht trok. De nieuwsgierige zoon opende voorzichtig haar hand en nam het voorwerp vast. Nu pas zag hij dat het een soort ketting was. De ketting zelf van zilver gemaakt en het hangertje, een bloem uit puur zilverglas. De prins wist dat dit betekende dat ze nog familie had. Hij wist dat alle elfen zo een ketting droegen zolang ze verbonden waren met iemand die hen dierbaar was, zo niet zou de ketting opgaan in het niets. Faramir zou dit niet laten gebeuren, hij stak de ketting in zijn zak. Een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht: nu blijf je voor altijd hier.' Zei hij fluisterend. Nog even bekeek hij haar, denkend aan alle dingen die hij met haar zou kunnen beleven. Die gedachte vasthoudend verliet hij de kamer in stilte._

_Jaren later. _

2 paarden raceten in minas-thirith. Een zwarte merrie werd bereden door de elf Nakoma, met een leeftijd van 2439 jaar en een sierlijk lichaam trok ze veel aandacht. Haar lang bruin haar en helderblauwe ogen ontbraken niet aan de lorienelf.

_Een 2__de__ paard stormde achter de zwarte merrie aan. Het was een bruine hengst bereden door de jongste zoon van denethor. Faramir, nog altijd een slanke jongen, met knappe uitstraling en donkere ogen achtervolgde de elf. de 2 paarden galoppeerden over het marktplein van minas-thirith. 'kun je niet sneller faramir?': riep de elf achterom. De prins wou zicht niet laten kennen en spoorde zijn paard harder aan. De bruine hengst rende zo hard hij kon en naderde het andere paard. Al snel haalde hij nakoma in maar voordat gebeurde reed nakoma haar merrie tegen de hengst van faramir. De bruine hengst die zo hard schrok van de gebeurtenis botste tegen een groentenkraam. __'faramir!': riep de elf. __Ze bracht haar paard tot stilstand, steeg af en liep naar faramir die tussen de groenten lag. 'alles in orde?': vroeg ze ongerust. De prins lachte, maar de marktkramer kon er niet mee om. 'kijk wat jullie hebben aangericht!!': riep hij boos. 'hier zal de koning van horen!' de struis gebouwde man nam nakoma en de prins mee naar de koningshal._

_Ondertussen in de koningshal. Boromir en denethor speelden een spelletje schaak. 'schaakmat': zei boromir trots. Denethor glimlachte. 'goed zo zoon, jij leert het tenminste, je bent niet zoals je broer.: zei de koning schor. 'heer !' denethor draaide zich naar het geluid en zag de kramer met faramir en nakoma binnenstormen. De 3 knielden. 'spreek': zei denethor met schorre stem alsof hij wist wat er hem stond te wachten. De kramer stond recht en begon te vertellen. Nakoma & faramir bleven geknield zitten met hun gelaat naar de grond gericht. Ze luisterden naar wat de kramer te vertellen had. 'is dit waar faramir?: vroeg de koning met een blik vol haat. De prins knikte. 'leg uit': beval de koning. 'wel vader,…': begon de prins. 'het is mijn fout.': zei nakoma. Denethor keek haar aan. 'echt waar?' vroeg hij. 'ja, ik reed per ongeluk tegen..' nog voor ze haar zin kon afmaken voelde ze denethors hand tegen haar wang. De aanwezigen schrokken evenveel als nakoma zelf. 'typisch': zei hij en wendde zich af van de elf. nakoma bracht haar hand naar haar wang. Haar wang en hand kleurde rood van de snee die denethors ring had gemaakt._

'_verdwijn !': riep de koning. De elf stond op en liep uit de koningshal. De vrouw die ook aanwezig was toen het gebeurde zuchtte._

'_s Avonds zat de lorien elf op haar kamertje. Haar snee deed nog steeds pijn maar zag er al beter uit nadat ze de snee verzorgd had. Ze keek naar buiten, zich afvragend over zoveel dingen waar ze geen antwoord op wist. 'de sterren zien er stralend uit is het niet?': zei een stem. Nakoma herkende die stem en een glimlach verscheen bij haar. Ze keek om en ja hoor faramir stond achter haar. 'kom je mee?' de gasten zijn er.': vervolgde hij. Nakoma fronste een wenkbrauw. 'gasten?': vroeg de elf nieuwsgierig. De prins knikte en stak een hand naar haar uit. Nakoma volgde en sloot de kamerdeur achter zich._

_In de koningshal zag nakoma de gasten. Een klein mannetje kwam binnen. Hij had een zware stem en een baard en straalde trots uit. Hij naderde nakoma om een hand te geven. De elf gaf hem een hand maar erg aangenaam vond ze hem niet hoewel ze niet wist waarom. Achter hem volgden 2 mensen, de ene slank en groot, de andere wat struiser en beter gehumeurd. De 2 gaven vriendelijk een hand en stelde zich voor. Een volgende persoon gaf haar een hand. 'mae govanna': zei een stem. Nakoma keek op en haar blik veranderde van verveling naar aandacht. Voor haar stonden 3 elfen?? Ze kon haar ogen niet geloven. Al die tijd dacht ze dat ze enigste was op deze wereld. Nakoma schudde de hand met de 3 elfen en trok faramir, die voorbijkwam, bij zich. 'zijn dat elfen?': fluisterde ze. Faramir knikte: ja wat dacht je dan?'. _

_De gesprekken in de hal werden onderbroken door koning denethor. Hij sprak tot iedereen: 'het avondmaal is geserveerd.'_

_Later in de eetkamer stond nakoma wat verder van de 3 elfen. Ze kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Een paar dienaars van denethor kwamen binnen de eetkamer met grote zilveren schotels, bedekt met heerlijk eten. Het feestmaal werd op de grote lange tafel gezet. Hier en daar hoorde je een 'wow' uitspraak. Ook nakoma en faramir keken met grote ogen naar het buffet. Normaal kregen ze nooit schotels met zoveel lekkers. 'dit moet wel belangrijk zijn': dacht de elf. ze schrok toen ze een hand op en neer zag gaan. 'niet dromen hé': zei faramir lachend. De elf schudde haar hoofd. 'ik wil zoveel weten over hen.': zei ze. De prins voelde een jaloersheid naar boven komen. Hij had het haar nooit vertelt maar hij zou haar nooit kwijtspelen._

_De avond ging snel voorbij, vooral voor nakoma. Ze wou zoveel weten van hen, vond ze de moed maar om iets te vragen. Ze had de elfen de hele avond bestudeert maar ze durfde niet naderen. Het was haar al opgevallen dat de elfen heel sierlijk bewegen. Op de trap zat ze nog na te dromen van de leuke avond. Ze keek naar de sterren die schitterde in de hemel. 'nakoma?' de elf draaide zich en zag de jonge prins staan. Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht wanneer de prins naast haar kwam zitten op de trede. 'leuke avond gehad?': vroeg hij. De elf knikte. 'zal ik ze ooit nog eens terugzien?': vroeg ze dromend. Faramir legde een vinger op haar mond. 'ik moet je iets bekennen.': antwoordde de prins zuchtend. Nakoma keek de prins niet begrijpend aan. 'sluit je ogen.' fluisterde faramir. Nakoma lachte en sloot haar ogen._

_Ze voelde faramir iets in haar hand leggen maar wat wist ze niet._

_Wanneer de prins haar hand gesloten had opende de elf haar ogen. ze opende haar hand en keek verbaasd naar faramir. Maar haar verbazing veranderde snel. 'hoe kom je eraan?': vroeg ze teleurgesteld. Ze keek de prins aan die zijn hoofd naar de grond afwendde. 'ik nam het van je zodat ze je niet zouden terugbrengen, maar geloof me, ik deed het met de beste bedoelingen.':antwoordde de prins. Even viel er een stilte. Faramir voelde de teleurstelling die nakoma voor hem voelde. 'en al die tijd dacht ik dat ik het kwijt was.': fluisterde de elf naar zichzelf. faramir nam haar hand maar de elf trok haar hand weg en stond op. Faramir die zijn blik afwendde hoorde de elf wegstappen._

_Een lange tijd keek de prins naar de grond en bedacht hoe stom hij was geweest. Een schaduw kwam over hem heen. Hij hief zijn hoofd op en zag nakoma staan met haar zwarte merrie. 'ik ga': zei de elf kortaf. 'wat?': vroeg de prins die op stond. Nakoma zweeg en steeg op. 'dit meen je niet.': zei faramir ongerust. Hij greep naar de teugels van het paard. 'laat los.: beval nakoma. Faramir keek in de elf haar ogen en wist dat ze het meende. __'vaarwel faramir.' __Nakoma spoorde haar paard aan en reed richting bos. De prins bleef achter aan de trap en hij zag nakoma langzaam maar zeker verdwijnen in het duistere bos._

_Lothlorien._

_(hoofdstuk 2)_

nakoma reed in volle galop door het bos. Ondanks de duisternis kon ze heel goed zien. Wanneer ze op een open plekje in het bos aankwam besloot ze te overnachten. Ze steeg af en liet de merrie grazen. De elf beloonde haar paard met een paar klopjes. Nakoma zelf ging liggen tegen een dikke stam van een boom. 'goedenacht shadow': zei de elf en al snel vielen haar ogen toe. De volgende morgen. Nakoma opende haar ogen en zag shadow drinken uit een beekje dat iets verderop lag. De elf stond op en verfriste haar gezicht. Plots hoorde ze geritsel in de struiken. De elf was allesbehalve op haar gemak. Ze nam shadows teugels en steeg op. Op dat moment sprong een groepje orks tevoorschijn dreigend naar shadow en de elf.

de doodsbange elf gaf een gil en spoorde shadow snel aan. De zwarte merrie raasde door het bos. Nakoma moest uitkijken voor de takken die haar op hoogte hingen. Ze keek achterom en zag de orks haast niet meer. Met een glimlach keek ze weer voorop maar het gevaar was nog niet geweken. Shadow die nog steeds doorgaloppeerde struikelde over een wortel die uit de grond stak. Nakoma en shadow vielen op de grond. Het luidde gehinnik weerklonk door de bossen. De geschrokken merrie stond snel op en liet weten dat ze niet gewond was. 2 elfen kwamen ter hulp. 'dat was me nog eens een val.': zei een blonde elf. ze namen elk een arm van nakoma en hielpen haar recht. 'bedankt': zei nakoma. 'waarover viel je paard?': vroeg de andere blonde elf. 'over die wortel': antwoordde ze. Nakoma richtte een blik op de wortel die zich juist op dat moment weer in de grond trok. Nakomas mond viel open. Ze wees naar de boom. 'zag je dat?' die boom trok zijn wortel weer in.': vertelde de verbaasde elf. de 2 anderen knikten. 'tja de ents zijn nogal gesteld op hun rust.'vertelde de ene elf weer. 'ja het is niet de eerste keer dat zoiets gebeurd.': antwoordde de andere. Nu pas viel het nakoma op dat de 2 elfen heel hard op elkaar leken. 'ik ben nakoma': zei ze terwijl ze haar kledij wat afklopte. 'mae govanna nakoma, wij zijn orophin en rumil, 2 broers.': antwoordden ze. Rumil nam shadow mee aan de teugels. 'kom maar mee'. nakoma liet zich leiden door de 2 broers die haar meenamen naar een prachtige omgeving: lothlorien.

Nakoma zag de sierlijke elfen met mooie gewaden wandelen door de platformen tussen de bomen. Hun gezang trok nakomas aandacht. Zo'n mooie stemmen had ze nog nooit gehoord. De mooie klanken verspreiden zich door de bossen en het leek zelfs of de bomen op het ritme van de zang rustig heen en weer wiegden. Eenmaal boven op het hoogste platform, werd ze door rumil & orophin naar nog een blonde elf geleden. 'deze elf zal je verder rondleiden.': vertelden de tweeling.

Orophin en rumil, die nog steeds de zwarte merrie vasthad aan de teugels, gingen richting stal om de merrie eens grondig te poetsen. Wanneer de tweeling uit het zicht was draaide de blonde elf zich om. Nu zag nakoma zijn heldere ogen, je kon jezelf er in herkennen, zo helder waren ze. Verder viel haar zijn uitnodigende blik op, een zachte glimlach op zijn gelaat liet zien dat hij voor alles open stond. Hij droeg een lange cape en had een lang zwaard in zijn schede. de schede was bedekt met gouden sierletters, maar veel kon nakoma er niet uit afleiden. 'welkom in lothlorien.': begroette de elf vriendelijk. 'mijn naam is Haldir, leider van het lorien leger.'.: vervolgde hij.

De vrouwelijke elf glimlachte. 'aangenaam, ik heet Nakoma.': zei ze. Haldirs blik ging van vriendelijkheid over tot ongeloofwaardigheid. 'zou het waar zijn? Zou het echt kunnen?: dacht haldir bij zichzelf. Hij bekeek de elf voor hem van kop tot teen. De oude kledij die ze aan had vertelden al genoeg over haar verleden. Pas toen hij door had dat nakoma zich niet zo op haar gemak voelde, verscheen de glimlach terug op zijn gezicht. 'vergeef me, ik wou je niet ongerust maken.: vertelde haldir. Nakoma glimlachte en voelde zich al wat gemakkelijker. Het leek wel of ze die glimlach al eens eerder had gezien. Het gaf haar een warm gevoel, een gevoel dat ze al eens eerder meemaakte. 'zal ik je eens rondleiden?': vroeg de blonde elf nieuwsgierig. Nakoma knikte: graag zelfs'.

Ondertussen in minas-thirith.

Met zijn handen in zijn zakken en slenterende passen dwaalde de jonge prins faramir door de gangen van het kasteel. Hij vroeg zich af of nakoma nog wel zou terugkomen.

Ze moet wel, ze hoort hier. Dacht hij bij zichzelf. Voor de elf haar kamerdeur stopte de prins. De deur stond op een kier en faramir ging binnen. Een rilling ging over zijn rug. Het was zo leeg zonder haar. Dacht hij. Op het bed ging hij zitten, starend naar de muur voor zich zonk hij weer weg in gedachten. 'hoe kon ik je laten gaan?: fluisterde hij naar zichzelf. Zo diep gezonken in gedachten, hoorde hij niet dat zijn vader binnenkwam. 'je moet haar vergeten.': zei de koning bevelend. Faramir schrok en stond onmiddellijk recht. 'ze was maar een elf, en slecht voor onze reputatie, we hadden haar in de 1ste plaats al niet moeten houden maar in het bos zal ze toch niet overleven.': vervolgde denethor.

Faramir voelde een drang om zijn vader tegen te spreken maar hij wist dat hij dat niet kon maken, hij werd altijd al als de zwakke schakel bekeken, en tegenspreken zou het alleen maar erger maken ook de tranen die hij voelde kwamen op geen betere moment als deze. Hij sloot zijn hand en maakte een vuist om zijn tranen weg te stoppen. Denethor zag de prins zijn woede en tranen verbergen en kon het niet laten om erop in te spelen. Hij naderde zijn zoon en legde een hand op zijn schouder. 'kom maar zoon, het was maar een elf': zei hij op troostende maar toch uitdagende manier. Faramir kon het niet langer aanhoren. Hij trok zijn schouder weg van zijn vader en liep de kamer uit. Rennend in de gangen botste hij tegen een dienaar, die met schotels op de grond viel. Faramir die ook op de grond viel kon zijn tranen niet meer inhouden en voelde ze over zijn wangen rollen. De dienaars ruimde alles zo snel mogelijk op zonder enige aandacht aan de prins te geven. Ze wisten dat koning denethor hen zou straffen als hij wist dat er iets gevallen was op de stenen vloer. Faramir stond op en veegde de groenten van zijn vest , met neergebogen hoofd ging hij naar buiten,,hopend dat niemand zijn tranen zou hebben gezien. Eenmaal buiten liep hij over het marktplein waar hij altijd met de elf racete. Hij veegde zijn tranen weg en keek naar de lucht. 'waar je ook mag zitten, ik hoop dat je gelukkig bent.: dacht faramir.

In lothlorien kwam de zon door de dichtbegroeide bomen schijnen. Haldir stond te wachten op nakoma, die haar gewaad, geschonken door de lorien-elfen, aan het passen was.

Wanneer ze buiten kwam lachte haldir vriendelijk naar haar.

Verlegen stond ze voor de blonde elf. de kapitein wandelde om haar heen. 'staat je beeldig': zei hij met een lach. 'dank je':antwoordde de verlegen elf. 'nu ben je er echt klaar voor.':vervolgde haldir. Nakoma fronste een wenkbrauw. 'klaar voor wat?': vroeg ze. 'voor heer celeborn en vrouwe galadriel.': vervolgde hij met brede lach. Een schok ging door nakoma heen. 'wat? Ik kan toch niet.. wat moet ik zeggen?': stotterde ze. Haldir legde een hand op haar schouder.

'geen zorgen, je zult het goed doen': zei hij met zachte stem.

'kom maar mee.':zei haldir.

Nakoma volgde de lange blonde elf. hij leidde haar naar een lager platform waar vele elfen in groepjes met elkaar stonden te praten. Wanneer haldir ,met nakoma aan zijn zijde, zich naar de trap begaf waar heer celeborn en vrouwe galladriel stonden keken vele ogen hun kant uit. Wanneer ze naderden voelde nakoma een spanning die ze nog nooit voelde.

Voor de trap stopten de 2 elfen. Haldir boog galant voor het koninklijke paar. Wanneer ze dit zag boog ze ook en hoopte ze maar dat ze het goed deed. 'ah nakoma...': begon heer celeborn. De koning van lorien kwam de 3 treden af en verwelkomde

haar met een vriendelijk gebaar. '.. vrouwe galadriel en ik zijn blij je te mogen ontmoeten.: vervolgde hij. De blonde haren van de heer en de zilveren kroon die hij droeg glansde in de zonnestralen en het grijze gewaad bedekt met zilveren elfentekens waren een symbool van eer, trots en moed.

Nakoma schonk de koning een glimlach toe en zag dat haldir knipoogde naar haar. 'elfen van lothlorien !': begon heer celeborn. Er viel een onmiddellijke stilte en alle elfen keken in de richting van hun heer. Nakoma was verbaasd hoe snel ze wel reageerden op hun koning. 'hierbij stel ik u nakoma voor,

Wees vriendelijk voor haar en geef haar de kennis die je hebt. De woorden van de heer weerklonken in het volk en werden aanvaard. De elfen schonken nakoma een vriendelijke blik toe.

Wanneer de aankondiging voorbij was hoorde je de gesprekken van de elfen verdergaan. Nu kwam ook vrouwe galadriel naar voren. 'welkom in lothlorien, moge je het hier bevallen.':sprak ze met wijze woorden. De vrouwe had lange blonde haren en ook een zilveren kroon, haar gewaad was zo wit als sneeuw en gaven een mooie schijn in de zon. 'dank u wel': zei nakoma ietwat verlegen. 'wees vrij jullie toe te voegen in het volk, zodra wordt het feestmaal gebracht.': zei heer celeborn trots.

Haldir en nakoma bogen nog eenmaal voor ze zich keerden naar de heer en vrouwe, en mengden zich tussen het volk.

'was dat nu zo moeilijk?': vroeg haldir plagend. Nakoma lachte. 'nee eigenlijk niet.': antwoordde ze. Wat verderop stonden rumil en orophin die teken naar haldir en nakoma deden. De 2 elfen naderden hen. 'als dat onze broer en nakoma niet zijn': zeiden ze plagend. 'broer?': vroeg nakoma nieuwsgierig.

De tweeling knikte. 'ik ben hun oudere broer': vertelde haldir.

'en ze zijn knap vervelend': fluisterde hij in nakomas oor. De 4 elfen lachten.

Niet veel later stond het feestmaal op tafels verspreid. Nakoma nam plaats naast haldir. Op de hoek van de lange tafel zat heer celeborn die teken gaf dat ze mochten eten.

Tijdens het feestmaal werden er gesprekken gevormd onder elkaar. Ook heer celeborn begon een gesprek. 'vertel eens nakoma, waar kom je eigenlijk vandaan?':vroeg hij vriendelijk.

Haldir volgde het gesprek mee en luisterde naar de elf die de vraag beantwoordde. 'ik kom van minas-thirith.': vertelde nakoma. 'ik ben opgegroeid tussen de mensen, ik heb lang gedacht dat ik de enigste elf was op de wereld tot er eens een paar elfen naar minas kwamen. Vanaf dan ben ik weggelopen.': legde nakoma uit. Heer celeborn luisterde aandachtig en keek naar haar ketting. 'weet je wat die ketting betekent?: vroeg de heer. Nakoma schudde haar hoofd. Haldir zweeg in stilte, hij beeldde zich in wat ze niet allemaal had meegemaakt. 'ze geeft aan dat je nog familie hebt.': vervolgde haldir plots toen hij terug aandacht besteedde aan het gesprek. 'echt waar?': vroeg ze verbaasd. Heer celeborn en haldir knikten. Haldir zag de straling in nakomas ogen.

'we zullen je helpen ze te vinden': beloofde heer celeborn.

De jonge elf glimlachte. 'maar leer eerst onze gewoontes maar kennen.': vervolgde heer celeborn lachend.

Uren gingen voorbij. Het was laat en de meeste elfen trokken zich terug in hun slaapplaats. Het werd donker en het maanlicht verlichte sommige plaatsen.. haldir leidde nakoma naar haar slaapplaats. De elf volgde de leider aan zijn zijde en vroeg of ze hem alles wou leren wat hij wist. Plots stopte haldir. Nakoma botste bijna tegen de grote blonde elf maar kon nog net wijken. 'wat is er?':vroeg ze. Haldir keek rond, alsof hij naar iets zocht. 'hoor je het?' vroeg hij toen nakoma ook zocht. 'wat horen?':vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Haldir nam haar hand en liep met haar naar een lager platform. aan de rand van het platform stopte hij. 'kijk die kant uit.': zei hij met een lach. Nakoma speurde het bos af met haar ogen. 'wat doen ze?': vroeg de elf met verbaasde blik. Ze zagen een rij elfen in de bossen van Lorien wandelen. 'ze gaan nar de grijze havens.': vertelde haldir. 'de grijze havens?': vroeg de jongere elf met onbegrijpend gevoel. De blonde elf knikte. 'ze gaan daar naartoe als hun tijd gekomen is om dan nooit meer terug te keren.:'vertelde hij. Nu kon nakoma het lied horen maar ze moest wel haar best doen. 'het klinkt zo triest.' Zei ze terwijl ze staarde naar de elfen die langzaam verdwenen uit het zicht en het gezang zachter en zachter klonk. 'kom, morgen zien we wel verder.' Haldir draaide zich om en nakoma volgde gehoorzaam. Even later kwamen ze aan in haldirs vertrek. Er stond een groot bed en kasten, uit mooi eikenhout gesneden.'slaap jij maar hier': zei de leider terwijl hij met zijn hand naar het bed wees. Nog voor nakoma iets kon zeggen vervolgde haldir zijn zin. 'geen zorgen ik ben hier op wacht, als er iets is kom je maar'. De zachte klanken van haldirs stem weerklonken in nakomas oren. Ze kroop in het bed en bedekte haar met het zijde laken. Een lange tijd keek ze uit naar het maanlicht dat binnenscheen. Het elfengezang kon je nog heel stil horen tot het uiteindelijk verdween. Nakoma voelde zich suf worden, ze hoorde haldir en wat andere elfen op de achtergrond patrouilleren. De vermoeidheid sloeg toe en ze zonk weg in haar dromen...


End file.
